The Dalamari
The Dalamari is a cult devoted to the dual worship of Amascut and Zamorak. It is led by the Elder Demon Vindicus Dalamar, who is currently bound in mortal form. The group is known for its necromancy, demon summoning, and acts of terrorism. The cult aims to restore Vindicus Dalamar back into his demonic form and cause unrest in Gielinor. History The Dalamari were founded in the late Third Age, towards the end of the God Wars. Their original purpose was a group devoted to studying dark magic along with summoning powerful and dangerous creatures to aid in the God Wars fighting. The group then, as they still do now, had the objective of breaking the bindings on Vindicus Dalamar and restore him to his true form. Becoming mortal and establishing the Dalamari Vindicus Dalamar, then known with such titles as Dalamar the Dark or Dalamar the Dreaded, was a high ranking demon in Zamorak's army. He was present in many battles and proved to be quite useful, able to decimate extensive areas in a relatively short time. Vindicus was present at the Fall of Uzer and with the other Zamorakian forces, laid waste to the city. Because most of the golems were focused on defeating Thammaron, Vindicus was able to annihilate sections of the city without much resistance. Victory looked to be imminent until elite clay golems appeared and drove back the invasion. Almost all of the invasion force was suddenly destroyed and even the famed Thammaron was nowhere in sight. Vindicus kept on his fighting, as the elite clay golems had marched into the temple complex. But Vindicus was still in trouble and since he could not be easily killed, he found himself the subject of ritual. Followers of the Desert Pantheon appeared and trapped him into a ritual star, where he was boxed in by their magic attacks. Unable to combat them all, Vindicus tried to slay as many as he could, but the ritual had begun. Their chanting was unbearable and sounded above all sounds of battle. Thudding, the words struck him and Vindicus could feel himself weakening, wavering in their combined power. He awoke to find himself a man - a weak, mortal, man. Around him were the bodies of the dead menaphites and his slain comrades. Vindicus rose and found himself not only mortal, but ''feeling ''mortal as well. He felt the unforgiving sun burning his new squishy flesh, so very different from his rough red hide. He felt the sweat develop on his brow and slowly run down his body. He felt new bodily functions humans have always had and most of all, felt the need for water. Dazed, disoriented, and confused with this new body, Vindicus roamed the desert for hours before coming to the River Elid. Here he bathed and drank greatly, so very thirsty and weary from his trek. The sensation of the burning sand on his feet and now the cool water were completely new to him. They were all annoyances - a thorn in his side. Naked and needing shelter, Vindicus travelled north toward the lands Zamorak controlled, hoping his comrades would be able to break this curse. He travelled up the river and came upon a ruined temple to Amascut and entered it, using it as the refuge he required. But it proved to be not totally abandoned and he found a hermit still devoting her life to Amascut. Vindicus, still weary, had no choice but to listen to the menaphite woman as he had not even the strength to slay her. The woman, Sekhis, sensed the power which now lay untapped within Vindicus and the deep sense of danger that accompanied demons wherever they went. It was because of this she decided not to slay him and instead gave him shelter, food, and clothes. Vindicus was confined to a bed and Sekhis told him all she knew of Amascut. She told him how the Goddess of Destruction obliterated anything and everything in her path and how she had even begun to slay her own followers. Sekhis went on to tell Vindicus how Amascut too, was now bound in a human form and only a shell of her former power. And so, this was how Vindicus came to know of Amascut. He came to admire this goddess, who was so much like him. He lived with Sekhis for several months before beginning his journey back to the lands north of the Kharid. Vindicus had a better understanding of his new body and had to be mindful to all threats. During his time with Sekhis, he had trained himself and tried to make this weak body as powerful as he could. When he finally reached Misthalin, he reported back to his camp and told them of his situation. The wizards there were not able to break the binding and more were called. For almost a year, sorcerers would perform complex and ultimately fruitless rituals to restore him. When they had finally given up, they told Vindicus this was just a mere obstacle - something he would overcome and become even more powerful from when this was all over. For the time being, he would have to get used to his body. Vindicus was forced to learn the magic of his time, known as Ancient Magicks today, as it was as close to his old and raw power he had had before. As he was forever cursed to remain a man of about thirty, Vindicus was able to study Anicent Magicks and become quite the expert. During his studies he came upon books about demon summoning, which particularly interested him and soon brought him to necromancy. Vindicus studied all of these and soon formed a group to help him do so - the Dalamari. Creating the Dungeon of Dalamar and the desert sect Vindicus discovered a large network of caves and used these caverns as his base of operations. He ordered slaves and followers to chisel away at the caves, eventually forming what would become known as the Dungeon of Dalamar. Over several centuries the slow work was eventually completed and the Dalamari flourished in this time of restless violence. But one location was not enough for Vindicus. He selected a group of his trusted followers and went with them to the Temple of Amascut he had been to hundreds of years before. It was in even worse shape than before but he was determined to use it. His second sect worked tirelessly on the new base and their new home. It was here that he learned about the menaphite mummification process and how to corrupt it. The Fourth Age With now two complete strongholds, Vindicus set back to his studying and devoting himself to his group. With his god gone, he had little choice but to do so. He gained several special converts during this time, such as Yuthura. Vindicus and the other Dalamari continued summoning beasts, demons, and the undead, creating an army they would store for a hundred years or more and then release this horde upon Gielinor. This caught the attention of the Temple Knights, who he would sometimes combat. The Fifth and Sixth ages With the recent turmoil brought about through Gielinor by the death of Guthix and the ever-changing rulers and power shifts, Vindicus plans to once again cause chaos on Gielinor and aid the return of Zamorak. Sects The main Dalamari - Base themselves in the Dungeon of Dalamar located on the border of Asgarnia and Misthalin (land-scaled Taverley Dungeon). Their symbol is of a demon with the Horns of Zamorak. The desert sect - Located in the repaired Temple of Amascut, in the Kharidian desert. Land-scaled Uzer, Uzer Mastaba, and Dominion Tower. Their symbol is of a man breaking into the form of a demon, forming a slight ankh. Dalamari underground entrance.jpg|The entrance to the primary stronghold of the Dalamari cult, located deep within the Dungeon of Dalamar. Dalamari desert sect.jpg|The entrance to the desert Dalamari sect, located in the Kharidian desert. Membership The Dalamari is mostly comprised of humans loyal to Amascut, Zamorak, and Vindicus but does contain a few exceptions. *Lots of Demons *Very few Dwarves *Very few elves *Some goblins of the Huzamogaarb tribe *Very few shades *Massive amounts of Undead Some members are born into the Dalamari, in which case they are indoctrined very early. Or, they were captured and forced into isolation and servitude until they proved loyal to the group. Mummy lich.jpg|A mummy - used as an undead soldier for the desert sect. dalamari imps.jpg|As the Dalamari deal with many types of demons, they sometimes summon odd and different types of demons. Seen here are a kind of imp. Lesser demon dalamari.jpg|Summoned demons or demons bound to the cult often find themselves used as soldiers. reanimated partisan.jpg|Instead of burial, many Dalamari members are recyled into undead soldiers. Special Dalamari deemed worthy are reanimated into horrors. undead soldier.jpg|An undead soldier fighting in the hot heat of battle. goblin deal.jpg|Goblins of the Huzamogaarb tribe are often forced into slavery for the Dalamari and are obtained by breeding or capture. Tiers and Ranks The Dalamari have three tiers of hierarchy (Horrors being a special fourth) each with two ranks. First Tier - These are the lowest level members of the cult. Ranks for these are initiate and apprentice. *Initiate - A new convert to the group who has been just initiated to join. This is a probationary period of rank which determines if they are to stay within the group. *Apprentice - These are members who have been allowed to stay permanently with the Dalamari. They are assigned to a partisan or zealot, where they are taught the ways of the cult and about combat. Second Tier - These are the middle rank and constitute the main body of the organization. Ranks for these are partisan and zealot. *Partisan - A middle level member who has proven to be trustworthy. These people may take on apprentices, as they could be adept fighters and sorcerers. Partisans can order around those below them. *Zealot - Just below the last tier, zealots are pious followers of the cult who have shown themselves to be excellent fighters. They can take on an apprentice, order around partisans and could be an accomplished necromancer. These people are expected to be models for the ones below them. Third Tier - The last and highest tier, these are the most trusted and loyal followers of Vindicus. They are a selected elite and have proven time after time their complete and utter loyalty. These people may be taught Ancient Magicks by Vindicus. Ranks for these are disciple and apostle. *Disciple - These people are professional fighters and necromancers, trusted to lead missions are given command of small squads of undead and some demons to lead in battle. They have power of everyone below them. They may take on an apprentice or try to groom a zealot or partisan into one day taking their place. *Apostle - The highest obtainable rank in the Dalamari. These people are the best of the best, the most elite fighters of the group and have no loyalty to anyone but Dalamar and his cult. They are given command of squads of undead, demons, and second tier members to lead in battle. Apostles are considered the highest authority below Vindicus. They, of course, have power over anything below them. Dalamari apprentice.jpg|An apprentice. These are usually younger people and are trained in combat. Dalamari partisan.jpg|The average Dalamari member - a partisan. Used as soldiers, these men and women normally take on an apprentice at one point. Dalamari partisan 2.jpg|Another kind of partisan. Dalamari zealot.jpg|Zealots are adept fighters and wildly support the Dalamari in all ways possible. Dalamari zealot (2).jpg|Zealots don't limit themselves to metal weapons or magic. They are very creative when it comes to killing. Apostle.jpg|An apostle. Note the age and lack of armor. Dalamari Symbols Primary The symbol of the primary Dalamari sect is a demon with the Horns of Zamorak symbolizing both Dalamar and Zamorak. It's real-life meaning is the symbol of the zodiac sign Taurus. Desert Sect The symbol of the desert Dalamari appears to be a man bursting into a demonic form and breaking his curse. It can be seen as ankh, staff, or sword and also possesses the Horns of Zamorak - albeit reversed. It has no known real-life meaning. Dalamari symbol 1.jpg|The symbol of the primary Dalamari sect. Dalamari symbol 2.png|The symbol of the desert Dalamari. Summoned Horrors Aside from the army of undead and demons, the Dalamari have a special tier of summoned creature; horrors. These were all orginally members of the Dalamari cult but were deemed loyal, strong, and useful enough to continue servitude as a warped creature of the undead. It is interesting to note that none of the horrors can talk and possess little to no memory of their former lives. They know only to follow Vindicus and the people he puts in charge. Orias Orias was originally a pious follower and disciple of the Dalamari in the Fourth Age. When he was killed, he was selected because of his strength and loyalty to continue service as a reanimated monster. When he was resurrected, his hands were transformed into chelae and his saliva was made poisonous. He is currently unplayed. Yuthura Yuthura was notable in the Dalamari because of her rare race and stunning beauty. Originally an elven convert from the Fourth Age, Yuthura proved to be a faithful supporter of the Dalamari. She was especially useful to Vindicus because of her abilities and rose to the rank of Apostle. When she died, Vindicus still saw her as a source of opportunity. When he reanimated Yuthura, her body was completely transmogrified into a beast. She is now quadruped and possesses incredibly sharp claws along with a loud ear-piercing screeching kind of attack. She was also made to be an excellent jumper and she can pounce about twenty yards. Yuthura was made blind in favor of more reliable ways of sight; she now relies on hearing and scent to detect enemies and track them. She is played by Hayley Sorath Sorath was a human converted from Lumbridge in the early Fifth Age. Because of his blind obedience and his ability to complete all tasks given, Sorath rose through the ranks to Disciple. When he eventually died he was resurrected as he was now; a twisted ghoul. Sorath has the ability to run very fast after his enemies and give strong chase. His attacks consist of him spitting his deadly saliva - an acidic goop which melts through many surfaces. Sorath also has a powerful bite and his jaw can clamp down to break through solid bone. Another ability of his jaw is it's cranial kinesis. He is currently unplayed. Gallery Undead subject.jpg|Orias Undead subject 2.jpg|Yuthura Undead subject 3.jpg|Sorath Trivia *The lay-out of this page was modelled after Ptolemos' page, Hand of Ptolemos, so many thanks to him! *The Dalamari do not use a Friends Chat or Clan Chat. Instead, they use a Skype chat. *The maxim used in the information template is Greek for, "In this sign, you shall conquer." Category:Cult Category:Faction Category:Organization Category:Zamorakian Category:Antagonist Category:Dark Magic user Category:Evil Category:Necromancers Category:Modern Magic user Category:Demons Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Religion Category:Custom Content